What a Merry Christmas I had!
by ohGeorgeCraigsayyoudontwantit
Summary: Wait Dad’s world famous blueberry pancakes on a weekday? That only meant bad news. Niley Christmas Oneshot!


Heyy so how is everybody's Christmas going? Good I hope  Okay so here's a quick Christmas oneshot I know I keep on going on with oneshots but maybe when things calm down a bit I can start a short story gosh that would be awesome!

Alright without any more further delay here you go Happy Holidays!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or The **GRAY** brothers (yes I named the Jo Bros the Gray bro)

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

_**Miley's P.O.V. **_

I woke up to the smell of blueberry pancakes..... my favourite breakfast of all time.

It was Christmas Eve yes one day before my favourite holiday of all time... Christmas!

I ran downstairs in my pj's and quickly grabbed my 3 pancakes before Brandi and Trace could scoff them down.

"Hey Dad what are our plans for Christmas?" I asked while taking my first bite of my pancake.

Wait Dad's world famous blueberry pancakes on a weekday? That only meant bad news.

"Well Miles..." he started off

"Don't sugar coat it Dad just tell me!" I insisted

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

_**Billy Ray's P.O.V.**_

I didn't know how to tell her about her new holiday plans but I had to if I waited it would only her her more.

Me, I still like that kid. That Gray kid who broke my baby's heart. He was a son to me. I didn't mind if he and Miles were in her room alone or they hung out completely alone for hours. The two of them knew right for wrong and he believed in them 100% and that didn't change after their split.

Heck if it were up to me I'd have them together this very second, fighting over who got the last slice of apple pie just like they had the past year.

Oh well maybe this reunion will help her and Nick.

" You are going to be attending the 1st annual Disney Christmas party" I finally said

I braced myself for what would be coming next.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

_**Miley's P.O.V.**_

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT, ME, THEM, TOGETHER, CHRISTMAS, NO!"

"Sorry Miles but you have to go." He said in his deep southern accent

"Can't you cancel? Please Dad I really can't stand going there!" I pleaded

"Nope you're going they set a seat for you." He said

"I AM NOT GOING YOU HEAR ME DAD NOT NOW NOT EVER!!!" I yelled running up to my room

****32 hours later****

I can't believe I'm going to see them again, him again. I mean I haven't directly spoken to him in what a year! Well maybe just maybe they got the flu yeah the flu! Maybe they forgot to get their shot and they are sick now and they aren't gonna be there.

Lets cross our fingers!

As I stepped out of my mom's Porsche scratch that MY Porsche I quickly ran inside as it was snowing and I didn't want to get my hair wet.

I quickly met the party planner Debra Mann and she told me where I was to be seated.

Table 21

I quickly hurried there to avoid any contact with any Disney executives as well as the Gray's as well as their new friends Demi and Selena.

I really did like the girls they were exactly like me and we did get along there was no feud at all I mean that youtube vid me and schmanders made was just for fun and we called to as if we could make it! The problem you see was whenever we talked or even saw eachother it was too weird and awkward. Like what can you say to your ex's new girl. Hey does he still do that thing with his fork when he eats?

*Queue Joe's AWKWARD LINE*

When I reached the table I was glad the party had started around a hour ago and there was no sign of them. Maybe they did catch the flu. I slipped on my earphones as I brought my I pod Touch _**(A/N I GOT ONE TODAY FOR CHRISTMAS LOVE THEM!!) **_I put on 'Forever and Always' by Taylor on and my head went off into space.

I thought about how bad Taylor must feel even now I guess all the Gray's are the same I guessed.

Suddenly a large hand waved in front of my head.

"Miley? Miley you there Miles?" I heard someone say

I quickly recognised that voice it belonged to Joe Gray.

Guess they didn't end up with the flu after all.

" Oh umm hi?" I asked rather than stated, what were they doing here? Didn't they have to get to their table?

"Yeah... err this is our table to." He said slowly

STUPID DEBRA MANN!!!!

"Oh alright" I said as they sat down.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

For the rest of the night we made small talk but it seemed forced like we had to speak to each other rather than ignore each other. The one odd thing was that I felt Nick's eyes burning into my head. Stupidly, I looked up each time I felt it think that he wanted to talk to me but each time those deep brown eyes flew straight to his shoes.

Those stupid loafers what did they have that I didn't?

Around 1:30p.m I decided it was time to go and the boys agreed.

As I was getting ready to leave Nick's soft voice called out to me; "Miley let me walk you to your car!"

I was confused but agreed. It was an odd walk to my car. His hands shoved to his pockets and me playing with my thumbs.

Finally he broke the silence.

"I know you hate me right now but I just want to say that I miss you a lot. I think of you a lot. I stare at pictures of you a lot. Miles do you see a trend in that?" he asked

I couldn't answer though as I felt his hand gripping mine as if he was scared I would run away.

Even without me answering he continued anyways.

"Everything I do, it involves you don't you get that. When I wrote Demi's song 'Get Back' with her it was based off of my feelings to you portrayed in a girls point of view" he started trailing off about how he was sorry for leaving me and how he regretted it every day when he woke up and every night when her went to sleep.

I tried to tell him to stop and that I forgave him but he seemed to be off in some world of his. I giggled a bit thinking about how he used to do that when we were a couple.

The only way I would ever get him to shut up was by kissing him.

So that's what I did.

I felt him relax as soon as my lips pressed up against his was it weird to say that i felt whole when his tongue lazily slid over mine. I opened my mouth and breathed in his smell. Was it odd to say I missed his _smell. _Well I guess I truly am addicted to Nick Gray.

"I gotta go Miles but I'm going to call you before you go to sleep to check up on you alright?" he asked

"Yeah that fine, bye." I said still in a bit of a daze

I drove off singing to Love Story by Taylor I found it odd that in the beginning of the evening I was singing Forever and Always and now I was singing Love Story but that's life I guess.

As promised Nick called me right as I slid into my bed. We talked for around a hour and a half just about random stuff as well as catching up it made me feel as different. Rather than the wound in my heart being healed it felt as if it was never there in the first place. (A/N: credit for that goes to Stephenie Meyer stole it from New Moon) For the first time in a while I slept with a big huge smile on my face and was truly happy.

What a Merry Christmas I had!


End file.
